Bring Me To Life
by LunarStarEclipse
Summary: This is an entry for Song of Hope's challenge. Summary: Leanna is a girl who has been hiding all her fears and emotions. Kyoya knew this. One night, she broke. Can Kyoya manage to make her see that she can trust him?


**This is a Kyoya x OC one-shot for Song of Hope's contest. This is my first song-fic so I'm not sure if it is good or not. But it was fun to try.**

**Kyoya is a bit (I think) OOC, so sorry about that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade. This story is based on the song by Evanescence, "Bring Me To Life."**

* * *

_I never cared._

An African teen woke up with a start, breathing for air. Her silver eyes, which shone like the moon, were wide in horror. Her short, silver hair and her black and grey pajamas clung to her skin from the sweat. Her breathing was raspy and slow.

_I never cared._

She buried her head in her knees as that line kept repeating in her head. "Stop…please," she cried out as tears threatened to spill.

The girl looked up when she heard the door to the bedroom next to hers open. There was knocking and her sister's voice rang through. "Leanna…are you okay?"

Instead of answering her, she got up, opened the window, and jumped out. She fell three stories down and landed gracefully on her feet. Then, she took off running.

Her eyes were shut tight as she ran. She didn't even know where she was going. She just ran, hoping to get far enough from the house to see if that voice will leave her. Leanna doesn't understand. Why does that voice have to keep torturing her? Does she have to bury herself to get away from it?

_I never cared._

She was so focused on that voice, she never noticed the person in front of her until she bumped into him.

She fell, as well as the person she bumped into.

"Hey! Watch where you're going," the green haired, blue eyed teen barked. Then he noticed who it was. "Leanna…what are you doing? Hey, wait!"

He got up and chased after the silver-haired girl who immediately began to run as soon as he said her name. Her hands were covering her ears as if the voice would die down and leave. Instead, it just seemed to strengthen that torturing voice.

Kyoya continued chasing her. He may not be on good terms with her, mainly because she is so unemotional and cold and she seems to hate anything living, but he knew there was a reason to it. His curiosity about her just exploded when he saw her tearful eyes. It unnerved him to see her like that but he didn't want to admit the reason why. He didn't like the reason one bit.

Leanna ran faster. She sped off to the lake and fell off of one of the docks without knowing. She landed with a loud splash and opened her eyes as she felt the glacier cold liquid surround her. The voice muted and she closed her eyes again. She still felt hollow but at least that voice was gone.

There was another splash and she felt strong arms wrap around her waist. Someone was pulling her up, she realized. She began to thrash around in fear that the voice will come back as soon as she surfaces. The arms just tightened its grip and continued swimming up. Leanna soon gave up as she felt odd warmth blazing in her stomach.

Kyoya finally managed to pull them both up into the dock where he laid her down. He fell onto his back next to her, gasping for breath. Leanna just stared up with empty eyes and her body stone stiff. Kyoya regained his breathing and turned his head to glare at her.

"Are you suicidal or something?" he shouted at her. He felt a cloud of anger fill his chest. "Whatever is bothering you and making you depressed, drowning yourself isn't how to get rid of it!"

Leanna's eyes widened and she turned to him. "What…are you talking about?"

"Don't act dumb! I'm not stupid you know! I've noticed that depression in your eyes ever since the third day I've meet you! You try to hide it but it won't fool me! Do you seriously think that trying to kill yourself will work? Nothing will get accomplished by that!"

Leanna closed her eyes and looked back up at the starless night. Tears unwillingly fell out of her eyes and Kyoya softened his glare. He never would have thought that he would see her cry.

"I…I d-didn't mean to," she stammered. She let out a sob. "His voice began to disappear so I stayed under there. I didn't…I didn't…"

"Leanna…I don't understand you," he interrupted. Leanna didn't answer so he continued. "Whenever I saw you at the past, you always looked brave and strong. But I knew that was a lie. I don't know if the others saw it, but I certainly did. You lock up your emotions. Even though I don't always show my emotions, I don't keep it in like you do. What is bothering you?"

"It's none of your business!" she screamed.

"I'm making it my business! Look, we are all care about you and try to get close to you! Even me!" His voice softened slightly. "You're just going to kill yourself if you continue this. You owe me for saving your ass!"

"I don't have to tell you anything!"

"Maybe you don't but it will help."

The two glared steaming daggers at each other. "Why would you even care?" she asked him.

Kyoya froze. He regained his posture and said, "I don't care. I just want answers. And when I want answers, I'm getting them," he half-lied. He wanted answers but he knew he cared…deep down.

Leanna stared at him before closing her eyes. "Ever since that night…that night he betrayed me and…and left me to d-die…I-I survived but I…died," she admitted reluctantly. "I don't know where my heart is…I don't know if I should trust anyone. I know people will just leave you, whether you want them to or not. Ever since that night…I can't trust anyone…"

"Leanna…look at me," Kyoya ordered softly. She turned her head, shocked by his uncharacteristic tone.

He just stared into her eyes. For some reason, Leanna felt a sudden urge to tell him everything. It was like he can understand her and she can trust him to rescue her from that voice. But…she didn't want to risk it. She isn't sure if she _is_ sure about her sudden feeling.

He finally spoke after five minutes of silence that felt like years to Leanna. "Leanna, you can trust me. I'm not a people person and I don't like to comfort people. But…I know how to hold someone's trust. So tell me. Why do you choose to push everyone away? He was only one person."

Leanna didn't want to tell him so she stayed silent. Kyoya waited patiently. Without her consent, she began to talk. "He was my only friend. Or, at least I thought he was. I was raised away from my family and the people I was raised by only took care of me like I was some test project. I was just some person to train and see how long she can live. He was the only person I trusted and…he betrayed me. It hurt me so much. It frightened me when I first met all of you and returned to my family. I didn't want to hear those words he said to me. _I never cared._ I don't know how I will live if I hear someone I love say that to me again. I hear that voice every night in my dreams, taunting me. It's worse than every single pain I felt in my entire my life put together. I don't want to risk getting hurt again."

It was silent again before Kyoya raised his hands and cupped her cheeks to get her to face him. He traced his thumb down her cheeks and near her lips. Leanna's eyes widened and her body stiffened.

"I can't erase the past and make it better but I can help you," he said quietly. "I'm always here for you, no matter what you do. Just trust me. Even if it takes centuries, I don't care. I'll wait that long to finally see you alive again and awake from your nightmare. I'll show you that there are people worth trusting."

Leanna felt her heart thump hard against her ribcage, something she thought she would never feel again. "Why?" she asked him.

"I'm not quite sure what I'm feeling right now but…I want to protect you."

His voice sounded so honest and his eyes were sincere. But that just confused her more. "Why?" she asked again.

"I don't know how but I know what I feel. Maybe it's because I know you're a great person to be around. Or maybe it's because I don't want to be seen untrustworthy because you are comparing me with someone else. I hate feeling this and I hate how I'm somehow saying all of this but…I don't know."

Leanna stared at him. Then she did something that she hasn't done ever since she was just an innocent, little toddler.

She smiled. Leanna smiled and it was earnest.

"I do. I trust you as long as you promise you won't leave me."

Kyoya smirked and said, "I promise. You can count on it."

* * *

**Yeah...I do think he's OOC. Oh well. I'm not sure how else to write him in a situation like this to fit the song. I hope you liked it!**


End file.
